Xantha
This is the article for the Nobody Xantha. If you are looking for her Heartless, see here: Thana (heartless). If you are looking for their whole being, see here: Thana. Xantha is one of the early members of Organization Eternal. She is master of Wind, and so is known as the Whirlwind of Fury. Story Before Becoming a Nobody Growing up, Thana maintained as normal a life as one can. She lived with her parents and her older brother on a farm, which sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. Thana spent her entire life helping her parents with their wheat crop, something she never disliked. Her interactions with other people other than her family was few, considering other houses and farms were spaced far apart. Her "end" came when her brother betrayed the family to the Heartless (the reasons behind this are still unknown). Thana was forced to fight for her life, but in the end, her heart was taken by the Heartless as they pushed her over the cliff into the rocky sea below. Several days after, there were accounts from the locals that they saw two girls standing on a beach not far from Thana's house, both looking somewhat similar to each other, yet there were subtle differences seperating the Nobody and the Heartless that once were Thana. Note: As Xantha remembers little of her previous life, parts of her story are missing from this section. Before Eternal After Xantha came into existence, she retreated to the world Neverland. It showed similarities to her former home, which provided her some comfort in the grief she could not express. She remained hidden from the world's original occupants, sneaking about in the shadows and observing from a distance. As no one in Neverland ever aged, Xantha lost track of the time she spent there. Because of this, Xantha considers herself much older than she might actually be. She assumes that she spent somewhere around one hundred years hiding in Neverland, whether it is true or not. But since she assumes that she is that old, her more childish nature comes out as a way to negate those years. Personality Xantha is, overall, a fun loving person. She can be a jokester at times. When left alone, she is generally very quiet and reserved. Although she barely remembers her past life, memories of it still haunt her, and some events cause her to grow sadden and withdrawn. Weapon & Element Weapon Xantha's weapon is two boomerangs, each with six blades (she broke off one blade when she became number eleven, and has yet to break off another since she has become number ten). The blades can fold up on themselves, forming one blade with a handle. Xantha uses wind to propel her boomerangs towards her enemies at high speeds. Element Xantha's element is wind. Generally, she will not use it on its own during battle. Rather, she uses it for more general purposes, or in fun (such as jumping off the roof of the Tower and using wind to control her descent). In battle, she uses wind to push objects away from her, or to shoot compressed air at an enemy. When enraged, she is known to create tornadoes that roam and crash into things. Relationships Riaxa Riaxa is like Xantha's anchor to Eternal. Riaxa found her on Neverland, and brought her to the Tower. Xantha leans on Riaxa heavily for support and comfort. She also drags Riaxa into troublesome situations. Riaxa is the calm to Xantha's somewhat crazy personality. Xabel Xabel is currently Xantha's fiance, and father of her son Kyler (unborn). Their relationship started as a way to teach Xantha about relationships themselves, and evolved into something much more. When Xabel "left" Eternal, Xantha was devastated, but refrained from showing it on the outside. When she heard he was alive, she was filled with relief. She occasionally goes to visit him on his world. Saixrea Saixrea is one of the few people who can cheer Xantha up when she is in a bad mood. The little dragon always brings a smile to Xantha's face. Saixrea, when in the Tower, is most likely to be found in Xantha's hood. Category:Eternalites